Griffe de Tigre ou comment se défier stupidement
by Chocolateblack
Summary: Griffe de Tigre et Nuage de feu ce dispute -rien d'étonnant à vrai dire- Mais lorsque Nuage Noir décide de proposer un défis au deux chats, tout les deux accepte. Mais par quels moyens vont-ils parvenir à défier son ennemi ? N'hésitez pas à poster vos commentaires ;


DISCLAMER : Personnages tirés de la saga LA GUERRE DES CLANS de Erin Hunter, Edward de la série Twilight de Stephanie Meyer ainsi que Naguini, Miss Teigne et Rusard de la sage Harry Potter de J.K Rowling !

Le Défi :

Tous les chats du clan du Tonnerre étaient regroupés en cercle dans leur camp. Non pas pour écouter leur chef mais bien Griffe de Tigre et Nuage de Feu. Les deux chats hurlaient tellement fort que même les oiseaux de la forêt s'étaient envolés. L'apprenti accusait Griffe de Tigre de lui avoir piqué sa souris. Tout le monde était abasourdi par cet acte si grave ! Nuage Gris et Nuage noir soutenaient leur ami, même si Nuage Gris regardait avec envie Nuage Noir était qui était occupé à manger le reste du campagnol qu'il avait commencé avant la bagarre.

« Tu ne penses qu'à manger, dit l'apprenti gris en tapant dans le gibier pour le faire venir vers lui.

-Tu as déjà mangé répondit le noiraud en ramenant vers lui la viande.

-Mais tu es déjà trop gros ! Rétorqua Grigris.

-Ce n'est pas vrais et puis arrête un peu ! »

Les crocs de Nuage Gris se refermèrent dans le vide car Nuage Noir venait tout juste de lui retirer sa nourriture et se mis à part. Mais l'apprenti gris sauta sur le dos de son ami ce qui déclencha une nouvelle bagarre malgré que Nuage de Feu et Griffe de Tigre soient toujours en pleine dispute. Ainsi les autres chats du clan virent une mêlée gris foncé passer devant eux et la suivirent tel un match de tennis. Nuage de sable en profita pour chiper le campagnol, l'air de rien. Quand à Griffe de Tigre, celui-ci continuait d'enfoncer Feufeu qui se demandait si ses amis en étaient vraiment.

Tout d'un coup, les apprentis bagarreurs atterrirent entre les deux mâles. Gêné, Nuage Gris lâcha le chat noir et fit le sourire le plus innocent possible. Griffe de Tigre dévisagea le gris et lui dit de déguerpir immédiatement ou il allait le tailler en pièces et le donner à manger à Naguini. Puis tout repris de plus belle. Nuage Gris ronchonna.

« De toute manière Naguini n'est même pas dans ce livre… »

Tigre disait que si Nuage de feu ne savait pas chasser une souris, il fallait qu'il retourne chez ses bipèdes.

« Pourquoi vous battre pour une souris ? Griffe de Tigre si tu dis que Nuage de Feu n'est pas capable de chasser, vous n'avez qu'à faire un concours. Proposa Nuage Noir.

- Bonne idée ! Rajouta Nuage Gris tout en restant à 2 mètres de Griffe de Tigre.

- Alors tu acceptes Chat Domestique ?

- Oui et toi, Chat incapable de chasser !?

- Demain à l'aube ! »

Le soleil se levait sur le camp du Tonnerre. Certains chats s'étiraient encore d'une bonne nuit passée dans la tanière des guerriers ou des apprentis. Mais deux chats ne semblait pas fatigués du tout et étaient déjà en position de départ d'une longue course. Étoile bleue, qui avait été mise au courant de toute l'affaire, arriva avec un pistolet entre les dents (nb : on est plus à une anomalie près, si ?) .Elle rappela qu'une souris valait 1 point, un campagnol 2, un écureuil 4 et un oiseau 6. Celle-ci pointa le revolver vers le haut et tira. Dès qu'ils entendirent le son, Nuage de feu et Griffe de Tigre s'élancèrent dans la forêt à la recherche du plus de gibier possible. Nuage de feu partit vers la gauche et Griffe de tigre vers la droite.

Nuage de feu avait déjà capturé 3 souries et 2 campagnols ce qui lui faisait 6 points seulement. Il savait que cela ne ferait pas le point face au redoutable chasseur. Feufeu se hâta donc à la recherche d'un écureuil qui lui vaudrait bien plus de points. Au bout de 2 minutes, il flaira enfin l'odeur de la proie tant attendue. Il se mit en position derrière un buisson. Une autre odeur vint frapper l'odorat de l'apprenti, ce qui le fit sursauter, et donc repérer par sa proie. Il vit alors un bipède. Mais ce n'était pas un bipède comme les autres. Il était beaucoup plus pâle et avait des yeux orangé. Il plaqua ses oreilles en arrière et cracha contre l'inconnu qui avait fait fuir son gibier. Au lieu de prendre peur comme prévu, l'homme se rapprocha du chat et le fixa intensément.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Tu viens de me faire rater ma proie ! »

Le rouquin sauta sur le bipède mais celui-ci fut plus rapide et le pris dans ses bras. Nuage de feu avait beau se débattre, rien ni faisait : l'étranger était bien plus fort.

« Je ne pense pas que tu puisses faire face à un Vampire tel que moi, jeune chat. Et puis je chassais moi aussi. »

Il posa le chat par terre.

« Retourne dans ton bouquin avant que j'appelle le libraire ! C'est notre forêt ! …Mais attends... Tu pourrais peut-être m'aider… Si tu m'aides, tu peux rester. »

Feufeu expliqua toute l'affaire. Le vampire disparut quelques secondes et revint avec un écureuil dans les mains. Il le posa devant lui. Nuage de Feu remercia ce drôle de bipède en s'en alla. Feufeu adorait tricher pour battre son ennemi... Si le guerrier tigré savait !

Griffe de tigre aussi avait 6 points. Il avait réussi à attraper trois campagnols. Mais il s'avait qu'il n'aurait plus besoin de chercher très longtemps. Il avait une arme secrète. Le serpent Naguini -bien qu'il ne fasse pas partie de l'histoire-. Naguini avait trouvé refuge au Rocher aux Serpents, là ou elle s'était installée afin de manger le premier chat qui s'approcherait. Elle avait croisé un jour Griffe de Tigre, qui lui avait promis un chat à manger avant de lui-même se faire mordre mortellement par le mythique animal. Personne ne croyait griffe de tigre sur le fait que Naguini soit ici, ce qui n'empêchait pas les jeunes apprentis de se tenir à carreau –on ne sait jamais-. Arrivé à destination, il appela le reptile qui débarqua sans bruit derrière le mâle.

« Booonnnsssssjjjoouurrrr Grifffffffe de Tigre.

- Naguini, j'ai besoin de toi pour...

- Tsss je n'ai pas envie de t'aider ! Tsssss… tu ne m'as pas donné à manger depuis trop longtemps. Le coupa le serpent.

- Mais tu peux chasser toute seule ?

- Non... Tu m'as promis des chats depuis un certain temps et je n'en ai jamais eu ! »

Naguini était furieuse. Griffe de Tigre sentit que si il restait là trop longtemps, il allait finir à la place du chat promis. Il s'enfuit donc mais le serpent continua de le suivre, à la poursuite de sa proie. Il ne voulait pas être mangé par cette bestiole ignoble ! Il courait toujours plus vite pour éviter d'être rattrapé. Arrivé aux Quatre Chênes il remarqua que le serpent avait enfin arrêté de le suivre. Il aperçut une silhouette féline de l'autre coté des Quatre Chênes qui s'approchait de lui. Elle lui ressemblait un peu. Poil long, brune, rayé de noir. La seule différence était ses yeux, ils étaient rouges. Et autour de son cou pendait, accrochée à une ficelle, une fiole brisée taché de liquide violacé. Son odeur ne lui rappelait aucun clan.

« Salut à toi, chat sauvage dit-elle en souriant.

- Va-t'en d'ici ! Tu es sur les terres des clans.

- Oh ? Mais je me suis perdue, je voulais simplement visiter ce monde de chats ! Malheureusement, j'ai brisé la fiole que je portais en trébuchant, je devais l'apporter à mon maître. Je m'appelle Miss Teigne. Tu es vraiment essoufflé… Bois donc dans la flaque ici. »

Il était vrai que Griffe de Tigre avait vraiment soif après la fuite de chez Naguini. Il but donc une gorgée, sans remarquer que l'eau avait une drôle de couleur, en regardant le chat s'éloigner et se sentit tout d'un coup bizarre... il ressentit... Quelque chose d'étrange... Il la rattrapa rapidement et lui dit sur un ton suppliant :

« Je ne suis pas censé te parler mais je… Je suis... Je suis amoureux... Amoureux de toi... »

Elle regarda le matou avec étonnement, puis la flaque qui avait pris de sérieuses teintes violettes. Elle se contenta alors d'un sourire avant de reprendre sa marche, laissant Griffe de Tigre assis sur le sol, abattu. Il continuait de la regarder s'éloigner quand il remarqua un bipède qui prit cette dernière dans ses bras. Griffe de Tigre se leva et accourut vers son amoureuse. Il ne voulait plus la lâcher.

« Je … Je veux vivre avec toi ! Dit le chat rayé.

- C'est impossible … Mon maitre ne veut pas, je suis désolée. »

Elle ne pensait pas que Rusard allait la retrouver si vite !

Le cœur en morceaux, Griffe de Tigre regarda sa chère et tendre s'éloigner. Il regarda le ciel, la larme à l'œil. Le coucher du soleil. LE COUCHER DU SOLEIL ?! C'était l'heure à laquelle il devait rentrer pour le défi !

Il reprit la course de plus belle.

Nuage de Feu, Nuage Gris, Nuage Noir, Etoile bleue et tous les autres attendaient le retour de Griffe de Tigre avec impatience. Feufeu avait comptabilisé 12 point au total. Lorsque la tête de Griffe de Tigre émergea du tunnel avec seulement ses 3 campagnols à la bouche, Etoile Bleue déclara vainqueur le rouquin et tout ceux qui étaient de son cotés éclatèrent de joie. Griffe de Tigre et ses quelques compagnons se cachèrent dans un coin. Griffe de Tigre, honteux, et encore sous l'effet du philtre d'amour, pleura toute la nuit au grand désespoir d'Eclair Noir à qui la queue servit de mouchoir au pauvre matou brun.

*** Fin ! ***

Texte by ChocolateBlack.

Correction by Isyldia !


End file.
